Healer (class)
Healer Some Psychics can push their energy into an injured area and add positive energy, healing a fellow trainer or a pokemon. This sort of power is mentally exhausting to a Healer, but in order to help their friends, the weakness felt afterward is worth the result. Traveling a world filled with wild foes is dangerous, but with a Psychic on your team, those long journeys may have a safer passage knowing your team can be healed. Cross Classing Enduring Soul: Healer, 16 STR 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Healer Gifted Features 'Light Healing Power' Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 4 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add twice your INT modifier. The target heals that many Hit Points. Using this on a target leaves discoverable psychic residue. 'Meditation' Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Target: Self. Effect: After a five-minute break you recover half the value of your full HP. Healer Features 'Calming Touch' Prerequisites: Healer Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 5 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: An adjacent Pokemon. Effect: Cure the target of Confusion. Using this on a target leaves discoverable psychic residue. 'Detoxify' Prerequisites: Healer, 15 INT Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 5 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: An adjacent Pokemon. Effect: Cure the target of Poisoning. Using this on a target leaves discoverable psychic residue. 'Healing Power' Prerequisites: Healer Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 6 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Roll 2d20 and add twice your INT modifier. The target heals that many Hit Points. Using this on a target leaves discoverable psychic residue. 'Major Healing Power' Prerequisites: Healer, 16 INT, Healing Power Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 8 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Roll 3d20 and add twice your INT modifier. The target heals that many Hit Points. Using this on a target leaves discoverable psychic residue. 'Serious Healing Power' Prerequisites: Healer, 19 INT, Major Healing Power Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Roll 4d20 and add twice your INT modifier. The target heals that many Hit Points. Using this on a target leaves discoverable psychic residue. 'Soul Gift' Prerequisites: Healer, 18 INT Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will Target: An adjacent human or pokemon. Effect: Subtract as many HP as you would like from your own HP and add that number to the target’s HP. 'Refresh' Prerequisites: Healer, 15 INT, a pokemon who knows the Move Refresh Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 5 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Self. Effect: Use the Move Refresh. Using this on a target leaves discoverable psychic residue. 'Rest' Prerequisites: Healer, 16 INT, a pokemon who knows the Move Rest Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Target: Self. Effect: After a ten-minute break you recover your full HP. This Feature replaces Meditation. 'Restore' Prerequisites: Healer, 18 INT Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: A pokemon. Effect: Treat the target pokemon as if they have not used any Center Frequency Moves since their last Pokemon Center visit. 'Wish' Prerequisites: Healer, 20 INT, a pokemon who knows the Move Wish Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Target: A pokemon. Effect: Use the Move Wish. Using this on a target leaves discoverable psychic residue. Category:Psychic Advanced Classes